The Acts of a Few
by LotusBlue
Summary: On an adventure of their own in modern day new jersey, two ladies with a few friends open something best left closed.


******Ok first of all this chapter has NO LotR chars in it, I swear the will show up. I figured you know about them, let my introduce my chars. LotR is on rent I don't own it (though if I did I would be really rich). Please R&R.this will become more adventurous.*****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was near seven o'clock as Tiffany's small jeep rolled up the driveway to Danielle's house. For a moment she sat in the car, after turning it off, listening to its rattles and creeks. Then with a heavy breath she pushed against the rusted door, with a loud shriek the door was forced open. Tiffany, at times felt that getting in and out of this car was a fine art. Having to hold the door with her foot, so that it would not slam shut she gathered her things and fumbled to get out. At least this problem was only on the driver's side, though this was a surprise, considering the jeep itself looked as though it had barely survived some massive war. Slinging her purse over her shoulder and holding tightly to a few bags, making sure to roll her eyes at the lump on wheels that she owned, and then turning toward the steps that led to the door. She had only place on foot upon the crumbling concrete steps, when the familiar sound of bass was heard pounding from the basement door only a few feet away.  
  
"I should have known better then to think that she would be anywhere else" As Tiffany said this she turned, and made the short journey over to the basement door. Placing down one of the bags she knocked at the door.  
  
"What am I thinking she'll never hear me.and besides the damn fool never thinks to lock the door" And with that Tiffany placed her hand upon the handle, giving it a turn she pushed against it. As it budged open, something behind the door fell over and slid to the floor. Shaking her head, the bag that had been put down was retrieved as she moved in and shut the door, tripping over the canvases that had been fallen.  
  
The basement around her was a mess of paints, easels, brushes of all kinds, canvases, and all sorts of other art mediums. The air was a full of the scent of turpentine and paint, as well as the laced with sound of heavy bass...and the screaming of some lyrics. From behind a canvas more mumbled words came, those these were stifled by a brush that was being held in between teeth.  
  
"You know one of these days it's not going to be me to come through that door." Tiffany's voice was barely heard over the sound of the deafening music.  
  
Leaning out from behind the easel, Danielle's paint covered smiling face was seen. Taking a brush that she held in her mouth out, she stood to greet her friend.  
  
"Hey chica, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much.I brought you some stuff from the store, considering at times you get so into your work I though that you might need it." Tiffany gave a nod of her head over to the bags that lie in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Thanks.yeah you know me all for the art. Hey come over and see what you think of my new piece." Giving her a nudge Danielle lead her friend over to the canvas. Before them was an unfinished piece, of two men shrouded in black upon to horses of the same color. "Nice.where did you think that one up"  
  
"I don't know. The more I paint it the more it feels like a dream.or something." The brush that had been in her mouth, Danielle now used to scratch her head with. Then with a shrug, the smile that had been on her face returned. "Oh yeah I got a letter from my mom today."  
  
"Yeah how's she doing?"  
  
"She says that everything's great, Joe and her are getting along just fine, and the weather is great.since there is no snow" This said the tools of her trade were gathered up to for a turpentine rinse. The old rusted can of cleaner was taken down from its shelf; opening it the fumes quickly filled the air making the already pungent scent all the stronger. By now she was very used to it, but Tiffany hadn't adjusted as well. as could be told by the slight scrunch of her nose.  
  
"You know I never thought your mom would actually move down to Florida. I mean she talked about it every winter like clockwork, but still I didn't think I would see the day." Tiffany's hand came up to cover her nose, muffling her words some, as she turned to glance about the place.though actually this was an attempt to escape the odor. A sigh from behind was heard, followed by a pause that was to only be remedy by her friend.  
  
"Yeah." A half-hearted laugh given to cover mixed emotions and if Tiffany had turned to face her they would have been written as clear as day. Knowing this, no movement was made to face Danielle, leaving Tiffany to examine the door giving her friend a moment to decide where there conversation would lead next. "Its funny, I miss her so much.but I'm so happy for her as well. She deserved some happiness and besides we're closer friends now." She laughed some, though this time with feeling. "But she'll always be my mother. no matter what."  
  
As though she had been deep in thought, staring at the door frame, Tiffany canted her head back giving Danielle a smile that offered a bit of comfort. The last bit of tension that hung in the air was quickly dispersed by the turpentine covered rag that landed squarely upon Tiffany's head. Slowly turning about, head bobbing a bit, lips pursed, and eyes narrowed she stared after her laughing friend.  
  
"I hate you." There was no emotion to these words.they meant nothing just something that was said as a sign of friendship. Slowly her hand came up to remove the rag, then it was balled up and held tightly. Seeing this Danielle ducked some ready for what could be a battle. "You think I'm going to throw this back at you don't you. Well, got you there I'm far better then that." A look of 'oh really' crossed Danielle's face, who lowered her guard. "You know what..I lied.I'm not any better." Almost simultaneously Tiffany's hand whipped up and that rancid cloth flew over at a rather shocked Danielle, who ducked and watched it go flying.  
  
"Hey.truce?" She stood up; grabbing the makeshift missile putting it back with the old can up on the shelf. A nod was given by both girls, as laughter over took them. They were both 26 years old and yet childish games like this still brought such joy. "Why don't we take these gifts of yours up stairs and put them away" Danielle moved over to the bags and picked a few up, then walked to the stairs and up them.  
  
"Sure." Leaning down as well the rest of the packages were lifted, as she completed the two woman caravan up the steps. From in the kitchen Tiffany could hear the rustling of food being put away and the familiar clatter of nails on linoleum. "Oh no." As she reached the top of the steps Tarren bowled into her. Tarren, Danielle's loving golden retriever, nearly caused Tiffany to stumble backward and down the steps; though some careful balancing and flailing of legs and arms prevented this. Her brow furrowed as she glared down at the dog, though this ended quickly as a pink muscle began to lick her hand in greeting. "It's not fair if you do that. I can't stay mad at you."  
  
"Hey watch out Tarren's coming to say hi." The all too friendly dogs' owner yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks.you uhh.need to work on you're timing. I have been attacked and after a long battle have made peace." By now she was in the kitchen and Danielle turned around to find her dog circling around Tiffany who was struggling to hang on to the bags she had. "You wanna help?"  
  
"Nah you're doing fine on your own." Clapping her hands once was all it took Danielle to get Tarren to quit her laps. "Oh hey are you going tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah, of course who else will film this little escapade?" Tiffany said as she handed a few groceries to Danielle.  
  
"SAT word? And you're right." Both were constantly mocking each other, enough so that at times some people would think that they hated each other.those who truly knew them though knew otherwise. They were that close of friends that mocking was more a compliment.  
  
"Damn." A quick glance to her watch and Tiffany was heading for the door. "Sorry chica I have to go.class. As it is I'm going to be late."  
  
"Okay." Danielle peaked her head around the corner to the front door that was only a few feet away. "Hey be here tomorrow at 6 o'clock." She yelled.  
  
"Got it." Was shouted back, as a yank on the jeep door caused a loud creak, shaking her head Tiffany hopped in. Starting it up took a few tries, but once going she backed down the driveway and was off. 


End file.
